Caravan Robbery
Token Event You find Meric sitting in the shade of a precarious boulder at the edge of a ravine. "Just in time," he says, standing up and dusting off his hands. A procession of trade caravans and carriages makes its way to the great city, carrying wares from distant lands. You crawl to the edge of the ravine and peer over the crest. 1) Ambush the traders. :I am not normally one to create a scene, but time is of the essence. You must find the caravan of a particular cartographer," Meric explains. :"Among his possessions is a map of the Great Sands. Find it for me. If you happen upon anything else of value, you can keep it. Just bring me that map." :With a great heave you dislodge a large boulder, sending it crashing down the slope to block the carriages' path. :The driver of the first carriage sounds an alarm, blowing a great horn in an attempt to notify any patrolling Empire guards. The sound echoes through the gorge. :With the rest of the procession in disarray, you quickly descend into the valley and approach the first caravan. :Wheel Gambit (1 Treasure Map, 1 Equipment, 2 Food Gain, 2 Life Gain, 2 Gold Gain, 1 Frost Monster, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) :Treasure Map ::Amidst the chaos you find the wagon that Meric had described. As the cartographer attempts to temper the horses you sneak aboard and rifle through his papers and parchments. ::Tucked under a bottle of ale and a glittering silver ornament, you find it. The map of the Great Sands! ::You swing the sack over your shoulder and exit the carriage. ::A) Raid another carriage. :::(insert text here) ::B) Leave with your spoils and return to Meric. :::The merchants still reeling from the shock of your ambush and with Imperial soldiers fast approaching, you make your escape. :::Away from the chaos you check your spoils before continuing on your journey. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::The player receives all drawn Gain and Equipment Cards. :::You find Meric waiting where you left him. His eyes grow wide at the sight of the map, and with a flourish, it disappears beneath his cloak. :::"Tell no one of this," he says with a smile. "Meet me at the edge of the sands in three night's time." :::The player gains this card's Token. :Equipment Card ::(insert text here) :Food Gain Card ::The caravan is filled with all manner of exotic fruits and vegetables. ::You quickly grab some of the produce and put it in a sack. ::You swing the sack over your shoulder and exit the carriage. ::A) Raid another carriage. :::As you move on to the next carriage, you hear the sound of Imperial soldiers fast approaching. :::The Dealer adds 1 Steel Monster Card to the Wheel Gambit. :::The player repeats the Wheel Gambit. ::B) Leave with your spoils. :Life Gain Card ::(insert text here) :Gold Gain Card ::(insert text here) :Frost Monster Card ::(insert text here) :Steel Monster Card ::(insert text here) Failure ::(insert text here) Huge Failure ::(insert text here) 2) Leave. :(insert text here) Unlocked By Acquire the token for Pickpocket. Token Unlocks For raiding the caravans... Desert Trek Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens